


Unnecessary

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: When Waverly comes down with an unexplainable condition the gang is forced to keep her locked up in a cage.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Teeth gnashing. A snarl. A growl.

“Stop that!” Wynonna barked. “Your dog’s an idiot,” Wy muttered.

Bobo the dog whimpered and rushed to her side to gain affection after hearing her tone.

My wrists ached. I felt the pull in my triceps from all my pulling in the night.

It was hard to find strength to lift my head even. I wanted a shower and I wanted some coffee. I wanted a friend.

“How is it?” Wynonna asked, looking in through the thick bars of the cage she and Nicole and Dolls had put together while I was chained to a chair.

“How do you think,” I shrugged, incapable of forgiving her for this one right now.

Wynonna sighed and stared on at me. “You know I love you more than anyone, right?”

“Funny way of showing it,” I said, feeling bitter. It was hard to look at her eventhough she was beautiful and sometimes that’s all I could do.

“Rosita’s working on a cure,” Wy said hopefully. My eyes shot up to see hers. “Well, you know, I mean, it’s not like we can trust her at all but she’s smart.”

“I trust her,” I sighed, guilt heavy on me. 

“We’re gonna fix this babygirl.”

“Until then, what?” I asked, shrugging again. It hurt when I moved. They’d been manhandling me so much that I had bruises and certain muscles really ached.

“Until then you have to stay,” Wynonna said guiltily but with justification. “And I know it sucks. I fucking hate it just as much as you-”

“Ha- I-I-I highly doubt that,” I stammered and laughed. She wasn’t the one who’d been tied up for days now and kept restrained. 

“Waves… Come on. What do you expect me to do? I can’t let you go loose and risk someone killing you when you attack them.”

“Whatever,” I muttered. Wynonna would never let this happen to herself, she’d never just stay handcuffed inside a cage without trying to get out just for the hell of it.

I heard the metal lock open and stared into her eyes as she fixed hers on mine. 

There was nothing dangerous about me. So I had a few episodes, so what?

Gah. No. That wasn’t true. I could really hurt someone and I knew that. It was just a lot easier to be mad.

The door creaked open and Wynonna came inside.

For a second I felt excitement like maybe this would be it. Maybe she’d finally let me out and we could just get over this and deal with it together. Wy wasn’t afraid of me.

But then she turned her back and I heard the chain swing and the lock re-click as she trapped us both inside. 

When she turned back to me she was smiling lovingly. She had a coffee mug in her hand and she came over to look down on me. Her hand led my chin up while her other hand tilted the mug so I’d taste a bit of the liquid.

“Sweet god that’s good,” I breathed. 

“Nicole brought it,” Wy mentioned.

Of course she did. Nicole knew the little things that completed me.

“Right,” I sighed. Wy tipped my chin up again and fed me more.

“This is kinda fun,” she joked after I drank a good portion. Of course, only a sibling would enjoy something so simple. This was just like our childhood days. In face this had probably happened before, me chained to a chair. I tried to think back but the memory wasn’t there. I wouldn’t put it past Willa to get me in a position like this and Wy would play along, pretending to be on both sides. Helping Willa while plotting revenge plans in my ear and being sweet.

Wy knelt down by my side. Her fingers slipped around my wrist. I felt the tug of the handcuff Nicole had slapped on me several hours ago. 

I’d been particularly out of control, more strength than I knew I had. I just wanted to bite someone. I’d never felt that type of rage before. My own rage usually mixed too well with upset and sadness. This was undiluted rage and the ability to act on violent impulses. In a way it was freeing.

A small key clicked neared my wrist and the handcuffs released. Wynonna quickly tucked the keys away in her jean pocket and I felt her hands on my wrist rubbing it with love. 

“Here,” she said, lifting the mug of coffee up again and handing it to me. 

I took it and drank some then I noticed her all loyal sitting down by my side. 

“You really think you can fix this?” I wondered. We didn’t even know what this was. It seemed an isolated incident. No one else in town was freaking out.

“I have to,” Wy said. 

I let my hand fall down onto her hair and pet her a bit. Because of my sore wrists my fingers shook. I’d have to do stretched later, lots. My body was screaming at me.

There was a cot in the cage, a place to sleep but they didn’t trust me there at night. I was only allowed to roam free when there was someone nearby. Even then I could only exist in this cage.

“I can’t believe Rosita would still help me after what I-”

“Mm, hey, stop that. We’re gonna pay her. Give her a good reason.”

“Yeah, but-” Bobo whimpered outside of the cage. I watched him and wondered why Wy always kept him out. It was like she thought I might kill him.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna warned. 

“You were there,” I reminded. I felt cold inside, violent and coarse. “I-I pulled that trigger. That was something I did after she- she-”

I couldn’t say it. 

What Rosita had done for me up to that point couldn’t even be quantified. She’d saved me more than once. She’d saved my heart. And I repaid her by nearly murdering her.

“Look, what can I say?” Wynonna asked, frustrated. “A lot of the women around here seem to fall in love with you. I didn’t even have to ask her - she saw the way you’d been with Doc and she knew it wasn’t you. Well, you know, the real you.”

“Yeah…” I said, taking another sip of coffee and trying not to remember the way I was with Doc. I’d wrestled him. Punched him. Thrown him into a wall.

“He’s- he’s fine- just a little… Up-Set.” She popped her lips when she said it. Of course Doc was angry with me. I’d be angry too. But he’d treated me bad before. Having strength to fight men was actually a littler exhilarating now.

“Where’s Nicole?” I wondered sadly.

“You know she’s got work,” Wynonna said, looking up at me and shutting my thoughts down.

“Right,” I said. Like Nicole wouldn’t find a way to be with me if she could. I knew she could. 

There was silence in the cell. 

“You should get comfortable,” Wy said. “Move around, stretch out.”

I’d been doing yoga when they’d let me.

“I need a shower,” I said. 

“Well…”

“Right,” I said. I was too much of a flight risk. 

“Just wait until Dolls comes back,” she decided.

“Okay…”

It made sense. She felt safe with me but not so safe she could take me out in the open without resorting to her weaponry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I heard the loud talking outside of the bathroom door. Dolls & Doc. Something about a revenant who seemed to live in the water. It was entirely possible that revenant didn’t need to breathe but I wasn’t about to go join them and offer them scientific help. I was the enemy now. 

My music, on my phone, was super sad which pretty much matched how I felt. It took three bodyguards apparently. Doc, Dolls, and Wynonna were all in the house just to guard me while I showered. Wynonna even made me shower on the second floor. I’d been super moody lately, listening to older playlists- reading sad books - moping around.

I didn’t exactly have options. Rosita and Jeremy were playing with my blood to try and decipher what had gone wrong in me. No one was talking to me though. They all talked about me behind my back like I shouldn’t hear what they had to say.

And then there was Nicole. My mystery lover, away at her job. Too much to do in Purgatory for everyone who wasn’t me.

A loud sound made me turn my head and listen. The wispy singing voice on my phone speaker was just loud enough to drown out the mumbles.

I hurried, shutting the water off and wrapping myself up in a towel.

When I got to the mirror I turned the song off and walked to open the door.

Wy was standing there in a wet suit and Dolls and Doc were just staring at her and trying their best not to laugh.

“Nicole lent it to me,” she smirked. 

“Wait, she’s here?”

“What? Ah- no, no,” Wynonna shook her head apologetically. “I-went to her house. She said I could,” Wynonna clarified and nodded. “You feelin’ better?”

“What? Oh- yeah,” I shrugged. 

I looked down at myself and realized I should dress. “I’m just gonna,” I nodded my head toward my room. 

“Right,” Wy said, pretending it wasn’t awkward or weird at all that I was being treated like a prisoner here.

As I walked toward my room I heard the whispers pick back up. They were starting a plan to do something about that water guy. Moving on and forgetting about me.

On the one hand I understood it. Evil worked quick in our town.

On the other hand, I feared another episode. 

Sun shone through my window. I stood by the sill and looked down. It would be a nice day to go swim at the pool. Lay out by the water. Drink a margarita, soak up the sun.

A knock came at my door and I turned to watch it open. 

“Hey, sis,” Wynonna said, coming in to talk to me.

“Hey,” I said, looking back at her sadly.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, right?”

“Being a prisoner in my own house? Handcuffed to a chair for hours at a time? Yeah, no, you’re right. It could be worse.”

“Hey come on, we’re working on it, all of us.”

“Yeah,” I scoffed, walking away to my dresser to fish out a few things. “You really look like you’re telling the truth.”

“Damn,” she muttered. “Okay, maybe you’re a little bit right but we have to keep a lid on things when we can and what’s going on with you, it doesn’t seem to be connected to any-”

“I get it,” I said, stopping her there. “Can I get dressed now?”

“Waves…”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not in the talkative mood.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna swallowed. “Well… We’re gonna go out soon so…”

“It’s fine,” I lied. “Just give me a minute at least.”

If they were going to chain me up again I should go to the bathroom at least.

“Nicole’s gonna come and Rosita and Jeremy. They said-”

“Shhhh,” I tried to quiet her. My head hurt from being sad. “It’s fine. I don't- I don’t need to know. Just give me a second and I’ll be down.”

“Are you okay?”

“No,” I said, obviously upset as I looked over at her. “I don’t want to be broken like this and I don’t want to be ditched.”

“I’m not ditching you,” Wynonna said fiercely. “You know I love you more than anything. I’m just not smart like those two and they’re gonna figure this out and if we can’t we’ll go find a witch and do it the hard way. I promise you,” she said, stepping forward and pulling me into a hug.”

“Kay,” I said, trying to let those words calm me. Wynonna gave the best hugs, they were always so intense and out of nowhere.

She left the room and I got dressed. There was food waiting for me. Wynonna sat with me and we ate Chinese food.

When Rosita and Jeremy arrived I got in my chair and Wynonna used the chains and the cuffs to secure me before locking the cage.

“Don’t let her out,” I heard her whisper to Rosita.

Rosita nodded but then she was staring right over at me and I knew if I asked she’d let me free. Too bad I had no need for freedom anyway. The only thing I wanted was Nicole and she was obviously ignoring me. It was well past 7pm now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter is sex*

Chapter Three

I woke to the most soothing voice speaking softly in my ear. 

“Wake up baby,” Nicole whispered.

Her fingers wrapped around my wrist just like Wynonna’s had earlier on. There was just so much love in every touch Nicole gave. 

I breathed in deep, her perfume, her clean skin.

She’d leaned forward into me so she could take my cuffs off and help me to relax and find freedom again.

“Mm- where’ve you been?” I asked blankly. I didn’t want to chase her away with all my bullshit. 

“Bad day,” Nicole sighed.

She squat down in front of me and held my hands in her own as she stared up at me. 

“But it’s good now,” she found time to smile.

It hit me so unexpectedly I felt the air knock out of me as I let out a huff of a laugh.

“Come on,” she said, rubbing my upper thigh with her hand and pulling me to stand and then follow her.

It was then that I realized the cage was open and she was letting me out.

“Nicole, wait- what about-”

“Shhhh,” she said, turning to warn me. 

No more words came after. She turned right back around and led me out into the living room. The old wood rail creaked as we started up the stairs. I looked beside me and noticed Rosita and Jeremy all tuckered out, asleep, on the couch and the side chair. They’d left their experiments on the coffee table and the counters. I’d been so upset about what was happening to me I hadn’t even noticed how hard they were working.

“Where’s Wynonna,” I dazed.

“They’re still out,” Nicole whispered carefully.

She led me into my room and sat me down on the bed, turning to shut the door behind her. “Where… Where’ve you been?” I asked, hurt again now that I had time to remember it. She’d left me alone so much in the past few days.

“Working,” she sighed, coming back to me and smiling that bright Nicole smile.

She pushed her hand up onto my cheek and made me look up at her. 

“God, Waves,” she smiled and shook her head. Sometimes her eyes were so beautiful it hurt. “I’ve missed you so much. You don’t even know.”

“Really?” I wondered, relieved to hear those words.

She had me hooked. I couldn’t stop staring at her.

When she was all happy with me, all grateful, it made me weak.

“Of course, baby,” she said, trying to read me. 

She stood up a moment and started to take off her clothes. Frozen in time, I sat still and let myself watch.

“Today was just one of those days that would not end,” she explained, undoing her jeans and pushing them off. Her clothes scattered across my floor and I felt happier. 

She’d come home to me and she wasn’t scared.

“I kept on thinking: why can’t I just be with Waves?” She breathed. Her hands reached back behind her and she undid her bra. “Nedley just- he’s in way over his head,” she smiled, loving me.

Nicole was too good at her job, too sweet for her own good. I hated that I doubted her. 

“You okay?” She asked, moving in to touch my face again. She led me back on the bed to lay down. 

I shrugged as she crawled in next to me almost naked. She’d left her underwear on which was sweet of her, she always did that and I didn’t know why.

Her lips moved in and stole mine. Sweet kisses were capable of stealing me from myself. 

“Fuck, you taste great,” Nicole whispered. I felt her hand on my cheek, her thumb stroking me. Knowing Nicole she was probably staring. “What is it baby?” She wondered, leaning in and kissing me deeper. 

“I-I-uh,” it was hard to speak, breathe, or think when she was kissing me like this. 

“You’re cute when you stammer,” she laughed, pushing ontop of me and kissing me more. Her limbs helped to hold her, she was scared of crushing me or hurting me which was funny since I loved when she laid her whole body onto mine. 

“I thought you were avoiding me,” I panted, feeling her. I pushed my hand against her abs and felt her perfect body, my nails grazed her side. 

“No way,” she laughed lovingly. She pushed her body against mine more, showing me that my thoughts were absurd. “All I could think about was coming home to you,” she said, kissing up the side of my neck. I held my breath, trying to contain how perfect it all felt. “I just hoped I could get you alone.”

She trailed her nose up the side of my face and breathed me in. “Mmmm, and you showered,” she noticed. 

“Surprised they let you out,” she teased. I could feel her lips smiling against my skin and my eyes rolled in pleasure. 

“You must really like danger,” I teased. I never felt all that dangerous but she was crazy to want to be alone with me.

“You planning on hurting me?” She asked, pushing her hand up my skin and groping me generously.

“Ah- fuck-” My throat tightened as her hand found my breast and she squeezed. It was barely a squeak, my voice. I’d been so deprived of her physical touch. 

She shifted her body and positioned herself ontop of me more. Her toes must’ve flexed to help push her up on me and I felt her thigh press into my center, between my legs. All that perfect pressure there ignited me.

I whimpered and pushed my hands against her skin, feeling everything collide.

“Mmm, you’re right,” she teased, licking my earlobe up into her mouth and sucking a little. “I should be real scared of you,” she breathed. Her breath seemed to graze my ear as she made a point to loudly breathe close to me. “Who knows what you might do,” she kept teasing. 

I felt her lips find my neck again, the tip of her tongue dancing small circles over my pulse point and breaking me quick.

Her hand slid down my body. She was like some expert. Her body shifted and I don’t even know how. Everything she did I couldn’t see coming. Every move she made was so practiced and choreographed. I didn’t even notice it before I felt her fingers inside.

“Shit!” I breathed out, barely able to make sound.

She groaned and smiled, entirely amused by how easy I was to get going.

I felt it fast, her fingers pushing in and out of me at the perfect pace with the perfect pressure. The heel of her palm hit and rubbed at my clit every time her fingers pushed inside.

She had me frozen and only feeling. It must’ve only taken a few seconds before I moaned out and came. 

“Yes,” she panted. “Yes, that’s my girl.”

She pet my carefully and found her way back on top of me only this time to be slow and just feel me again.

“Fuck, Nicole,” I moaned, once I’d gotten myself together enough to speak.

“Mmmhmm?” She asked, sucking my nipple up into her mouth and looking right up at me.

“Uh-” I gasped out, holding her head with my hands. Every little thing she did fucked me up in all the right ways.

“I’m gonna take that as a good thing,” she laughed, kissing my skin carefully and settling down on her side as she slowed in her petting and rest her head on my shoulder carefully.

“Real am glad you came over,” I teased. 

We both laughed. “Me too,” she said, finding my hand and sucking two of my fingers up into her mouth. “Mmmm,” she moaned, tasting me. 

My sex throbbed. I wondered if I’d ever be as good as she was. I thought I was good at sex until she got me naked alone. 

It was different with boys. The steps were easier. I dunno. Maybe with her I was more self conscious. I couldn’t say.

I felt my body being moved, she shifted us both until she had her limbs wrapped up around me. 

“Wynonna’s gonna come home soon,” I warned. 

“I don’t care,” Nicole laughed. “I’m about ready to start a fight with her. I can't take that stupid cage and seeing you in handcuffs really bothers me.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, wondering what all she’d been going through in her head.

“Don’t say that,” she said, kissing my shoulder and squeezing me tight. “You’re amazing and you’ll always be.”

“I love you,” I realized emotionally. Every now and again it would happen I would say the words and mean them so much more than I ever thought I could and it would blow me away.

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole said, breathing me. 

If we fell asleep like this I’d at least be happy for one day.


End file.
